


Making Bets

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Uh Daddy kink, just nothing but dudes getting dicked down, just straight fuckin, literally porn, not beta read cause I have no friends, this has daddy kink shit in it so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: John loses a bet to Simon resulting in him having to address the man by a specific nickname.





	Making Bets

**Author's Note:**

> This has DaddyKink stuff in it so if you don’t like that just don’t read it and spare me the comments about disliking it cause Lordy Lord I will hand you your ass on a platter if you do that.

John shuddered and moaned as he sat down fully on the cock of the man laying below him, whose eyes were wide at the sight and hands gripping the captains hips like vices. His body was screaming for him to move but in that moment he sat still as he would be as if aiming a shot on a target. 

He let his hands trail up the mans chest and come to rest on his pecs, gripping the flesh there softly he rose himself up slightly, then biting his bottom lip, he sank back down. A deep groan left his throat at the sensation of being filled, snapping his eyes down to his partner he was dissatisfied to see the other mans eyes were shut tightly as he panted softly. 

“Riley, look at me.” 

John said firmly as he slid his hand up to rest in the brunettes chin. This caught the mans attention and his eyes were wide and focused on his captain immediately. Smirking to himself MacTavich pulled his hands back and settled himself to sit up straight, his hands finding a spot to rest on Simons thighs behind him as he slowly began to set a pace. 

Letting his mouth fall open and head fall back he let a louder moan escape his mouth this time, his whole body trembling at the sensation. He disliked the tightness his tactical vest was causing but he reminded himself about the comment Riley had made about how he looked like a ‘fuckin strapped up sexy snack’ and readjusted himself slightly to alleviate some of the pain of the fabric against his chest. 

“You look so good.” Simon moaned out as he angled his hips up in a way that caught John by surprise causing a slightly higher pitched moan to leave the taller mans mouth for a split second, though he knew very well the ears of the observant man below him didn’t miss it at all. With that it was obvious said man wasn’t going to miss a single chance to get to hear it again as he gripped his captains hips harshly and rolled them over to pin John to the bed. 

John gasped as he felt Simon enter him fully but quickly spread his legs for the other man to hook over his hips. Riley’s hands found their place on the bed next to Johns head as he started a brutal pace fucking the other man into the mattress roughly. MacTavish groaned as he laid his arms out on either side of himself to grip tightly onto Riley’s wrists. 

“Take it baby, so fuckin good.” Riley moaned as he angled himself to thrust deeper in the other man, noting when he hit his sweet spot, then quickly making sure every thrust he made came in direct contact with said spot. John felt delicious, his eyes rolling back as he dug his nails into the mans arms, legs bouncing with the force of Simons thrusts. 

“Fuck, fuck, fu-fuck yes Riley.” The captain gasped loudly as the other man smirked above him, cool blue eyes digging into his soul and mentally making note of every single reaction the man gave to getting his brains fucked out. Spurred on with a load of motivation at the sight of his actions making his captain delirious with pleasure Simon quickly leaned forward and connected their lips. 

This caused John to moans loudly into the kiss as the angle hit his sweet spot dead on, Simon took that seriously and slammed his hips into the other man as hard as he possibly could before breaking the kiss but keeping their faces close to watch the expressions his captain made. 

“H-ah-Holy shit, Simon.” John was a mess, eyes wide, face flushed, hair all sorts of fucked up, Simon was willing to bet his ass was red from the force of his thrusts. “Ah ah, what do you call me now?” Riley leaned down and mumbled into Johns ear just loud enough for the other man to hear over his own harsh breaths. 

“D-daddy.” John said with a soft voice that was drastically unlike his usual self and oh how it made every nerve in Simons body light on fire. “Good boy.” Riley growled as he leaned up and gripped the other mans legs to yank them over his shoulders so his lower half was off the bed held up only by Simons grip and his cock that was utterly assaulting Johns ass. 

“Tell me what you want, baby?” Riley growled as he pressed a kiss to Johns knee, biting the skin softly to recapture the other mans attention that faltered a little to long for his liking. “Please let me cum, daddy.” John sounded more confident this time, his hands grabbing at the bedsheet below him as another loud moan yanked free from him. 

“When you ask like that how could I not?” Simon hummed deeply, his accent was thick as molasses right now and he knew it got the other man off the fucking kinkster that bugger was. John cried out as he could feel his body winding tighter and tighter as his need to release grew closer. 

Simon himself felt the same, every part of him wanted to bury himself to the hilt in John and let lose. Renewing his efforts he fucked into the mess of a man below him as hard as he could before he knew he wasn’t going to last another fucking minuet. 

“Going to cum for me baby?” Simon growled as he tightened his grip on Johns shaking thighs to bruising levels “Yes daddy!” MacTavish cried out as his grip on the bedsheets was so tight it began tearing the fabric. Simon smirked and slammed into John one final time as his climax hit him like a fucking truck causing him to lean down over the other man. 

The force of being nearly bent in half and filled totally sent John skydiving over the edge with a loud moan that was much higher pitched then he was okay with but he couldn’t be mad because he hasn’t felt this good in his whole life. 

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing, shaking in afterglow as their minds transferred back into their bodies from the astral realm they had just momentarily been residing in. Feeling slightly dizzy Simon pulled back from John, biting his bottom lip as the sensitivity in his member before flopping down on the bed next to his partner. 

“That’s the last fucking time I make a bet with you.” John said as he twisted his head to look at Riley, smile spread across his face. 

“Yeah whatever you say, daddies boy.”


End file.
